


Meetings In the Dark

by thatgingerbookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DracoxHermione, F/M, Room of Requirement, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgingerbookworm/pseuds/thatgingerbookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione meet in the Room of Requirement, what happens when they keep bumping into each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione closed her amber eyes and exhaled softly. It was the last day of her sixth year at Hogwarts and for once, she didn’t want to go home. Her eyes slid open as she watched all the commotion in the Great Hall from afar. There were first years, frantically trying to remember if they left anything, fourth years groaning when they realized that Hogsmeade would not be open to them in the summer, and seventh years crying and hugging as they said goodbye for the final time. Hermione was usually excited for summer, especially now that she would be at the Weasly’s for the summer months. She laid her head back against the cool stone wall and chuckled as she remembered how nervous Ron had been when he asked her to spend the summer at his house. She had of course said yes, he was her best friend after all. Also, she sighed, at the beginning of the year, she had been madly infatuated with him. But now she abandoned those hopes and surprisingly found affection in an unlikely place. Could she say that she loved him? She wasn’t sure, but she did know that her feelings were more than friendly, especially after she discovered how perfectly his lips molded with hers, or how her skin felt on fire when he touched her. She found herself blushing as she thought about it.  
Hermione was pulled out of her not so innocent thoughts by Harry, who had recently announced that he would also be spending the summer with her and Ron.  
“Ready to go ‘Mione?” Harry asked, grinning wildly. He was ecstatic for the summer, which had been made even more spectacular by the fact that he would be spending it with his two best friends.  
Hermione smiled up at him, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” They had decided to get onto the train early, in order to get good seats and a room to themselves. “Where’s Ron?” she asked when she noticed that their ginger counterpart had not joined them.  
Harry shrugged, “Who knows, let’s get on and he can find us later.” They made their way onto the practically empty train and found a room. Harry pushed open the door and flopped onto the seat. He closed his eyes, but then opened them again when he realized that Hermione had not sat down. “You ok?” he asked concerned.  
Hermione nodded with a smile, “Yea, I’m fine. I’ve got to go say goodbye to a few other friends first. I’ll be back soon.” She wasn’t quite lying. She did have to go say goodbye to someone, but she wouldn’t call him just a friend. Harry grunted in response and continued to stretch out along the bench.  
Hermione made her way out of the train and back into the Great Hall. Where could he be? She scanned the room and smiled when her eyes landed on a familiar blonde head. She started to call out to him, but then remembered that their “relationship”, if you would call it that, was a secret. What would people think if they discovered that she had been snogging a Slytherin. What would Ron and Harry think, they hated him, and she did too until they met in the Room of Requirement and actually started to talk as human beings. She allowed herself to become lost as she remembered.  
~Eight Months Earlier~  
Hermione ran down one of Hogwarts’s many empty halls with tears streaming down her face. Lavender had just humiliated her in front of the entire common room, and on top of that Ron hadn’t done anything. Harry would have said something, but he was talking to Professor Dumbledore, so he wasn’t there. As she weaved through the halls, not really caring where she was going, she came upon a pair of large doors. “The Room of Requirement...” she mumbled to no one in particular. She stared at it for a moment before walking over and opening the doors, it appeared as though it was empty, so she deemed it safe to enter. She slowly slunk into the room and threw herself down onto one of the couches offered. She started to sob uncontrollably, clutching onto the soft canvas of the cushion; it wasn’t like anyone could hear her, right? As her sobs started to retreat she heard a voice above her.  
“Granger?”  
Her eyes flew open as she bolted upright. She blinked a couple of times and stared shocked right at Draco Malfoy. “Malfoy?!” she asked quickly, “What are you doing here?” She watched as he stood above her, her head tilted to the side as she awaited a response. He looked different, less cocky and more vulnerable, less smug but more concerned. What the hell? Why was she noticing this? She hates him after all. Her eyes widened as he crouched down in front of her. He gazed at her, his steel eyes flickering with concern.  
“Are you alright?” It was almost a whisper, but she heard it. She froze, taken aback. Did Draco Malfoy really just say something kind to me?  
“Not really...” she murmured, “But why would you care. You hate me.” She protested defiantly and glared up at him, tears still in her eyes.  
He looked back at her calmly, “I don’t hate you..” he stated plainly. Draco started to stand up and walk away when Hermione reached out and grabbed the sleeve of his blazer. He stood in surprise for a moment before turning around and looking at her once again. She had her face turned down and was staring at her shoes.  
“Please…Don’t leave..” she begged. Hermione had confused herself. Why on earth was she asking him of all people to stay? Draco Malfoy the boy who had tormented her up untilfifth year. She supposed that she hadn’t seen him much this year; he always seemed to be by himself. Her mind returned to what was happening as she found herself staring at him. Maybe she just needed the company, or maybe she saw something different in him. Maybe he actually could care. Whatever the reason, she didn’t let go of his jacket. “Please… Just stay..” He stared at her for a moment before nodding slowly moving to sit down next to her. They sat there in silence for what seemed like hours; Hermione still staring at the floor, and Draco looking ahead and occasionally glancing at her.  
He finally sighed and turned to her, asking softly, “Do you wish to talk about it? I’ve been told I’m a good listener once I shut my God-forsaken mouth.” Hermione finally looked up at him smiling slightly. What is wrong with you Hermione? Get it together. But he does seem genuinely concerned, which is more that you can say for Ron. She pulled her legs up onto the couch and hugged her knees.  
She nodded slightly, “I suppose…” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before proceeding to tell him about Lavender and Ron and how they humiliated her. Then she found herself telling him about her feelings for Ron and how he never noticed her, how he always made her feel inferior and horrible. Draco never spoke, unless to encourage her on, but sat there just listening. She didn’t know why all this was pouring out, especially to him, but he was just so easy to talk to once you got past the teasing smirk and fitting suit and gorgeous grey eyes. What, what? Gorgeous? Where did that come from? After she finished, she sat there quietly blushing, surprised at how open she had been. She normally wasn’t an over sharer. He was definitely going to use that against her now. But what he said next, shocked her.  
Draco placed a slender finger under her chin and forced Hermione to look at him. His silver eyes shone as they stared into her chestnut ones. Hermione felt her blush deepen as he gazed at her.  
“You don’t deserve to be treated like that.” He told her firmly. Hermione’s eyes widened at how honestly he spoke. “You deserve so much better than what that Weasly could ever give you.” He added softly, still staring into her eyes. She felt her eyes start to wander from his eyes down to his perfect lips and back up to his eyes again. What on earth was she doing? She hadn’t kissed anyone ever, and here she was basically inviting him to, because there was no way he missed that. This was Draco Malfoy we’re talking about. The person she is supposed to hate, the alleged death eater, the cruel Slytherin. But in this room he wasn’t any of that. He was just a boy, a very attractive boy, who seemed to care about her. Alright she would admit it, Draco Malfoy had grown up nicely, his face thinned and his cheekbones and jaw became more prominent. His hair suited him now, and his grey eyes gave him a unique allure. Not to mention how well his tailored suits fitted him.  
Draco noticed her traveling eyes and he started to lean in closer, tilting her chin up and narrowing his eyes slightly. The place where his finger held her was ablaze and she licked her lips subconsciously. She tilted her head up to meet his. What was she doing? Her conscious was screaming for her to get up and walk away, but she couldn’t. They were mere centimeters apart now and Hermione allowed herself to slide her eyes closed. Then out of nowhere a loud, DING pounded through the Room of Requirement. They jumped apart, clearly confused. Hermione flushed as she realized what almost happened, while Draco seemed disappointed. Disappointed? Was he actually going to kiss her? Hermione stood up straightening her blouse and tried to calm her wild hair. That bell symbolized that the Quidditch match would be starting soon, and she couldn’t miss it, not when it was the first match of the season. She looked up at Draco quizzically before nodding to him.  
“Umm.. Goodbye Malfoy…” she trailed off while desperately trying to control her shaking voice. Draco smirked, his face returning to its normal cocky state.  
“Until next time Granger.” He nodded to her, and then walked out the door, his hands folded into his pockets, leaving a flustered and confused Hermione standing alone in the dark room.

AN:: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic, so please don’t be too hard on me. Sorry for any errors, I don’t have an editor or anything. Also, sorry for the flashback so early on, and there will be more as we go along. That way we can see Hermione and Draco’s relationship develop. The next chapter will still be in the past. Please comment and subscribe! Any questions or critiques will be answered in the review box. Thanks again ^. ^


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys! I am shocked at how many people actually read and enjoyed the first chapter. It means the world to me when you guys read, follow, favorite, or review. I love hearing from you. Also, I’ll try to make Draco a little less OOC this chapter. This chapter still takes place eight months prior to summer. It is the day after Draco and Hermione met in the Room for the first time. 

The next morning Hermione woke up slowly. It took her forever to go to sleep. First she waited outside the common room for a few hours, until everyone went to her room. She wanted to avoid more humiliation. Then, she lay in bed but couldn’t sleep. A certain grey eyed Slytherin kept invading her thoughts. She was so confused. She still didn’t understand what he was doing in there, or why he was being so nice to her, or why he almost kissed her. Ugh, she sighed. Hermione hated not knowing things. She eventually closed her eyes and pushed her thoughts to the side. She needed to sleep, and she could always think better when she was rested.   
As she walked along the corridors, going to her first class, she noticed Draco with his minion, Goyle, tormenting a 4th year Ravenclaw boy. Hermione wrinkled her nose; at least he’s back to his normal self. When she passed them, Draco looked up for a millisecond and their eyes met before they both looked down. He returned to teasing the small boy, and Hermione stared at the tile floor once again. She though she saw something flash through his eyes, but she must have been seeing things. This is Draco Malfoy she’s talking about. You know, cool and malicious, the bad boy with daddy issues. The death eater. She shook her head, her wild brown hair frizzy like normal. She spotted Ginny and ran up to meet her friend.   
“Hermione!” Ginny called, “I am so sorry about last night. I should have said something. Lavender had no right embarrassing you like that.” Hermione smiled at her worried friend.  
“Don’t worry Ginny, I’m fine, honestly. We should get to class anyway. Snape will kill us if we’re late again.” Hermione teased, giggling. She was glad that she and Ginny had become so close, especially after she discovered Harry’s feelings for the red haired girl. The two friends walked into the class and Hermione moaned when she saw that they were having a joint class with Slytherin. Just my luck. I’m stuck with him. They sat down and Hermione opened her book, not allowing herself to look over at the Slytherin side. Just as the bell rang, Draco slid into his seat next to Pansy nonchalantly. Pansy looked up at him smiling and batting her pretty eyes. It was obvious that she had feelings for the Malfoy boy. She was always following him around, but Draco never seemed to notice. Snape turned around, facing the class and flinging his cape around.  
“Today we will be making a difficult potion known as liquid luck. It is very difficult, so I will allow you to choose one partner. The instructions are on page 394,” he directed monotonously as Ginny squealed excitedly and grabbed Hermione’s arm.  
“Hermione we just have to work together!” Ginny begged, as she stared pleadingly up at the brunette girl. Hermione sighed and nodded.  
“Of course, don’t we always?” She answered smiling and she took out her book. The rest of class was spent by Hermione trying to figure the potion while Ginny gossiped. It was the normal routine, Hermione worked and Ginny helped occasionally, but she mostly talked. She was horrid at potions. Hermione would often look up to find Draco hard at work over his cauldron. She was trying to ignore him, but failing miserably. Damn Malfoy. She saw that Pansy had attached herself to him like normal. She almost felt bad for him, almost. Once when her gaze drifted, she saw Draco staring at her. She looked at him quizzically, but he just smirked and returned to her potion. By the time the end of class rolled around no one had finished their potion.   
Snape just sighed, bored and dismissed the class saying, “Don’t forget that you have an essay due next week..” When the bell rang, Hermione bolted out of class, not wanting to have to face Malfoy and his teasing stare. Had he told people about her? About how she opened up to him? About how easily he seduced her? She shuffled to the common room, whispered the pass code, and curled up in a ball on a chair in the corner. She pulled out her favorite book and started reading. Hermione enjoyed keeping to herself, especially on lazy days like today when she only had one class. She attempted to read, but kept getting distracted by the cries and loud voices of the other students. She would have gone up to her room, but her roommate was in there with her boyfriend. Probably snogging again, she swore that they always had their faces glued to each other. What was the big deal with kissing anyway? You’re just saying that because you’ve never been kissed. Maybe Draco could show you? Hermione blushed when she realized what she had thought. Was she going insane? She gave up and picked up her book, walking out of the common room. She tried to find a quite place to read, but couldn’t fine one. Eventually she came upon a pair of familiar doors. The Room of Requirement? Again? Did this place just like her or something? She walked up warily, hopefully that stupid Malfoy won’t be here and I can read in peace. She shook her head again and opened the doors slowly, slipping inside.   
As the doors creaked open, she noticed a familiar figure slumped against a chair. Blood hell, Hermione thought, quoting Ron. His grey eyes slid up to meet hers, but they lacked emotion. He glanced at her for a moment, and then turned his eyes downwards once again. He looked defeated. He was slouched in the chair, his normally perfect hair tousled, and his eyes were red. He looked like he had been crying. For some reason Hermione wanted to comfort him. Maybe it was because he looked like he had lost all hope, or maybe it was because he had been there for her when no one else was. She sighed; she was really going to regret this. She walked over to him slowly.  
“Malfoy?” she asked quietly. She bit her lip nervously and clasped her hands behind her back. Draco looked up momentarily and glared halfheartedly at her.  
“Leave Granger!” he hissed. Hermione swallowed but pushed still.  
“What’s wrong?” she answered, still speaking softly, carefully, as if he were a bomb that could go off at any moment.   
“I said leave, Mudblood!” Hermione stiffened at the name. She felt tears start to fill her eyes, but she tried desperately not to let his words get to her. This was Draco after all, what did she expect? Him to pour everything out to her, just because she had to him? She took a deep breath and looked at him, fully expecting to glare and storm out, but paused when she saw him staring at her, just as shocked. Her eyes widened slightly in confusion.  
“Sorry…” he whispered. She couldn’t believe her ears, had Malfoy really just apologized for calling her a Mudblood? She stood there in disbelief and watched as he rose and walked to the door.  
“Wait..” she called, still facing the other way. Draco looked back at her confused, and she faced him. She took a few steps closer, and stared up at his normally cold, malicious eyes. “Talk to me.” She commanded, but not forcefully. She expected him to laugh, to walk out and go tell his friends all about her. That’s what he does, makes your life hell. But he did none of those things. He just sighed and looked down.  
“I can’t.” was all he said. He said it simply, yet Hermione detected a hint of yearning in his voice. She inched closer so that they were only a few feet apart.  
“Yes you can. You were there for me, for some strange reason, and I’ll be here for you. At least this once, someone won’t judge you.” She rushed, then closed her eyes and took a deep breath again. Damn it Hermione, stop gushing to him. That’s all you can seem to do lately. He looked up at the ceiling and ran a hand through his light hair.   
He sighed softly, “You know Granger, I actually wish I could.” His eyes met hers once again, this time they held emotion but Hermione couldn’t place it. “But I just can’t” he added gently. Hermione blinked then walked over to a couch and sat down. She looked at Draco expectantly.  
“Sit.” She ordered. He smirked, amused but did as she said anyway. They sat in silence before Hermione turned to face him on the couch. “Why me?” she asked. “Why be nice to me? Why listen as I cry and whine like a little girl? Why be kind, but then ignore me the next day? Why call me a mudblood and then apologize? You belittle everyone, including me. Now you say sorry and that you wish you could talk to me. Why do you have to make me feel like this? Why-“she cut off when she realized what she had said. She felt her cheeks heat up as she stared down at the canvas cover.  
Draco chuckled softly, not mockingly, and answered her, “I don’t quite know.. I guess I’m just tired of hiding from everyone. The things my father wants me to do.. I just need to talk to someone I suppose. And I am sorry for calling you those things.” He turned to face her, even though she was still trying not to look at him. “What do I make you feel Hermione?” he asked. Hermione’s blush deepened and she noticed that he had called her Hermione, not Granger. He made her name sound so nice, the way it rolled off his tongue. “Hermione?” There it was again. She exhaled and meekly met his gaze; his eyes sparkled in amusement, but there was something else there. She didn’t let herself hope that it was what she thought it was.   
“Never mind, it doesn’t matter.” She protested, trying to smother her blush, but it didn’t help when he smirked at her that way. Damn blushing and feelings and attractiveness and his voice and his eyes and oh Merlin I can’t be falling for him. She struggled internally while he just sat there, a smile threatening to poke out.   
“It doesn’t look like nothing.” He whispered, rising. He stepped closer to her and leaned down so that his face was mere inches away from hers. Not this again, Hermione groaned, but secretly wished that he would just man up and kiss her already. They stared into each other’s eyes as brown met silver. Oh Merlin. She knew that he could read her like a book, but she couldn’t look away. When she was this close she could see the flickers of feelings as they passed through. She bit her lip nervously as she sat frozen. He smirked and leaned in closer. Her eyes widened as he gently placed his lips against her cheek. She blinked, stunned momentarily and stared after him as he walked out. “Until next time.” He called, leaving Hermione, once again, confused and alone. He cheek burned where he had kissed her, and she could still feel his soft lips if she tried. Pull yourself together; you’re sitting here blushing like a school girl. A hand reached up and touched her cheek gingerly as she sighed. Darn you Malfoy.  
AN: Hi again! Thank you so much for reading. They were so close! Ugh! Oh well, Hermione certainly seems pretty flustered around Draco huh? Sorry for any OOC-ness. Please read, follow, favorite, and subscribe. I love all of you. Also don’t worry. We’ll see present day Draco and Hermione, plus some actual kissing soon enough. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed smoothly for Hermione. Her time was spent between classes and spending time with Ronald, Harry, and Ginny. Ron had apologized for his behavior that night, and she had forgiven him, of course. She hadn’t spoken to Malfoy though since their time in the Room of Requirement, but she saw him around school being an arrogant ass, as was usual.   
One night later that week, Hermione found herself wandering the deserted halls; she couldn’t sleep and she hoped a walk would clear her head. She didn’t want to just sit in the stuffy common room either. She knew that she would be in trouble if she were caught, so she prayed no one would discover her. As she turned a corner she slammed into a hard chest. Falling she cried out and landed on the cool stone with a soft ‘thud’. She blinked and stammered an apology, which was only met with a deep chuckle. Turning her gaze upwards, she was met with a familiar, teasing smirk and matching pair of grey eyes.   
“Out late, aren’t we, Granger?” Draco teased, yet extended a slim hand, offering it to her. She eyed it warily before cautiously taking it.   
“I could say the same about you, Malfoy.” She snapped back, even as he pulled her to her feet. Ooh he’s strong.. She thought to herself and shook her head, quickly clearing her thoughts. How did he always manage to creep his way into her head? She sighed when she noticed he wasn’t going to be leaving her alone anytime soon. ‘What do you want?’ she hissed. She thought she saw a hint of pain shoot through his sterling eyes, but she had to have been mistaken.   
“Wouldn’t you like to know? Are you stalking me, Granger? You always seem to show up when I’m alone. How convenient for you.” He smirked arrogantly as Hermione rolled her eyes.  
“Really, because from where I’m standing it looks like you want to see me.”   
“And if I do?”  
His answer shocked her, and she backed up, cursing to herself when her back hit the cold wall.   
“Then.. I’d tell you to bug off..” she retorted shakily. Why did he make her so nervous? He just chuckled and moved closer, causing her to back further into the wall. He placed his hands of either side of her head and peered down at her mysteriously. She gulped at his proximity, what was he doing? And more importantly, what did she seem okay with it? She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as he stared down at her with those deep grey eyes of his.   
“Granger..” he whispered, “Hermione..” she shivered slightly when he whispered her name. Really Hermione? Shivering just because he said your name all sexily and you’ve never heard it sound that good before? “For some odd reason,” he continued not meeting her eyes, “ I can’t seem to get you out of my head.” Wait, what? “I don’t know why or how, although I have my theories, but I can’t have a little Gryffindor invading my thoughts.” Hermione noticed how he didn’t call her a mudblood. “So...” He began, “we need to do something about this.”  
Hermione was confused and nervous, but at the same time she couldn’t bring herself to look away from his piercing silver eyes, when they finally slid up to hold her gaze. She parted her lips slightly as Draco moved closer so that his body was only a few inches away from hers. She inhaled shakily and swallowed as he tilted his head down towards hers, his eyes never moving from her own, wide eyes. She found herself hoping that this time they weren’t interrupted. She trembled slightly as he cupped her cheek in his cool hand and moved his lips down to hers. This is so wrong.. She thought as she tapered her eyes shut, almost closing them and bit her bottom lip. She froze when Draco’s lips finally met hers. They were soft and warm, nothing that she would have expected from the rough Slytherin prince. She didn’t know what to think. She hadn’t actually been kissed before. After a few seconds she allowed herself to relax and her lips melted against his. He kissed her gently, carefully, as if she were China that might break at any instant. The complete opposite of the rough kiss she would have associated with him. It was breathtaking. When he finally pulled away he looked down at her first curious, then amused. She stood there momentarily frozen: her red lips parted slightly, her eyes closed, and her cheeks flushed red.   
“Never been kissed before?” he asked, still breathless himself. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, kissing her had been exhilarating, and nothing like he had planned. He had expected to kiss her, feel nothing like he did with the other girls, and walk away. For some reason he couldn’t. Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice. Hermione had just realized that she had given her first kiss away, and to Draco Malfoy of all people. And she had enjoyed it.   
“What? No.. I have, just not-not like that” she stammered in a desperate attempt to sound less innocent against him, who had had been with countless girls. Even though she was lying about being kissed, Hermione did know that normal first kisses were supposed to be sloppy and rough, not sweet and…perfect. He laughed airily and leaned down so that his lips brushed against hers as he spoke.  
“Well,” he began hotly, “Whoever he was, he is doing it wrong.” Draco whispered before claiming her chapped lips once again with his soft ones. This time Hermione was expecting it, even though he still took her breath away, so she tried moving her lips experimentally against his. When a stifled groan escaped from his lips, she guessed that she was doing something right. Soon they had a rhythm going and her hand snuck up to his neck, and her fingers curled into his soft hair, pulling him flush against her. She didn’t know what she was doing, at this point she was just going on instincts and what felt good. He wrapped one arm around her small waist, as the other still cupped her face. Hermione gasped when she felt his tongue dart out quickly to glide across her bottom lip. When her lips parted, Draco took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, causing Hermione to be the one holding back a moan while he explored her mouth. Whatever he was doing, it was right. Both of her hands were now tangled in his silky hair as she attempted to match his passion. Her conscious was screaming for her to push him away and walk back to the dorms, but the way he was kissing her made her mind go blank, a welcome distraction from its usual chaos. As their mouths moved together, she was disappointed when he pulled away slowly and turned his eyes to the patterned stones. The stood panting in silence until Draco looked up at her with swollen lips and sharp eyes.   
“Honestly..” he managed to get out between breaths, “I believe that just made things worse for me..: he breathed, almost a whisper. Hermione nodded in agreement and released her hands from their grip in his hair and slid them down to her sides. What the hell was she thinking, letting him kiss her like that? Although, you weren’t complaining a few minutes ago. He dropped his arms from the wall and took a small step back from her. He seemed about to say something when they heard footsteps approaching and a light meow. Filch. They whipped their heads up to share a look and Hermione slid out from under him.  
“I should..ah, go.” She whispered and turned walking back to her dorm. Draco nodded and did the same, walking in the opposite direction. Neither of them slept much that night, they were too busy pondering what had transpired between them.  
AN: I am so so so so so sorry for how long this chapter took. I have a million excuses, stress, no time, writers block, and etcetera. Also, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and my horrid kissing scenes.. Please forgive me TT-TT But like every other time please: Comment, follow, favorite, and PM me. It means the world to me when I do. Thanks again. I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: Hey guys! Sorry that it once again took me ages to update. I’m a horrible person. Thanks so much to you all who actually want to continue reading after my last chapter. I know it was pretty horrendous. Heheh. Anyways, here’s chapter four! Hope you guys like it!  
Chapter 4:  
The next morning Hermione lounged lazily in the Gryffindor commons room with a hot cup of tea. The room was mostly deserted, due to the fact that most students had a morning class, so she enjoyed the peace and quiet that came with the solitude. As loud and outgoing as her friends were, she preferred to stay out of the spotlight. As she sipped her tea softly she found herself haunted by memories from the last night. It’s not that they were all bad, in fact, the kissing was quite good. Well, at least she assumed it was, seeing as she had never been kissed before that him. But the simple fact that it was Malfoy troubled her. She couldn’t get herself to forget the way his lips felt pressed against hers, or the way she had practically melted in his arms, or his startling confession that she constantly interrupted his thoughts, as he did hers. She subconsciously touched her lips gingerly, her cheeks flushed. Here she was acting like a little school girl. You’re 17 years old Hermione, start acting like it. Quickly shaking her head, she tried to clear her mind. She had to remind herself that she was daydreaming about Draco Malfoy. Not only was he an arrogant ass, he was cruel and a rumored Death Eater. She couldn’t have had worse taste in guys.  
So what if she couldn’t think clearly when his grey eyes stared into hers? So what if he was nice to her once when she broke down? So what if he appeared to have some sort of feelings for her when he could have any girl he wanted easily? He called her a mudblood constantly and tormented her endlessly. With a sigh Hermione sunk deeper into her chair and closed her eyes. Boys are so complicated. When she opened her eyes again she jumped, seeing Ginny’s bright green ones directly in front of her face.  
“Morning Hermione!” Ginny called, her airy laugh resonating throughout the empty room.   
“Ginny! Was scaring me like that really necessary?” Hermione cried, calming her breathing and glaring at her friend.   
“Yes.” She answered simple before sitting across from Hermione and grinning wickedly. “So you seemed deep in thought. Who’s the lucky guy that’s finally caught your attention?” she joked. Hermione’s face flushed as her thoughts darted the Draco.  
“No one, I don’t know what you’re talking about” she stammered, cursing her pale skin and how red she got.   
“Sure, sure. Don’t tell me. It’s not like I’m your best friend or anything.” She sighed, jokingly.  
“I know, it’s just that I’m not sure that it is anything.”Hermione sighed, “I just don’t know…” Ginny giggled.  
“Well at least you’re putting yourself out there. You have to tell me who he is!” Ginny insisted. It wasn’t often that Hermione expressed interest in anyone, so she was interested to say the least.   
“I can’t.. You would literally murder me.”Hermione chuckled slightly, nervous. She wanted to tell Ginny, but knew that she probably shouldn’t. Why couldn’t she have chosen someone like Dean or Seamus, at least they weren’t Death Eaters. And besides, it’s not that she liked Draco, just.. she couldn’t explain what exactly he was.   
“I promise I won’t tell! Please! And I could never hate you… Well, maybe if it’s Harry you like.” Her expression darkened slightly. “It’s not Harry is it?”  
“No!” Hermione answered quickly, “Never. Harry’s like a brother to me. It’s.. just complicated.”  
“Hermione please!” Ginny whined. She knew Hermione would cave eventually, and she really wanted to know.  
“Fine, alright I’ll tell you, but you can’t tell anyone.” She sighed exasperated. She didn’t want to tell her, but if she didn’t Ginny would make a scene and soon everyone would know.   
“Really!? I promise!” She answered grinning broadly. She never caved this easily; she must really not want anyone to know. Hermione sighed.  
“Yes, but before I tell you you have to let me explain.” Ginny looked puzzled but nodded in affirmation.   
She took a deep breath and whispered so that her friend could barely hear her. “Ah, Draco..” Ginny stared at her in shock before starting to berate her with interjections. “You said you would let me explain” Hermione cut her off and Ginny sulked eying her curiously.   
“Go on then.”  
“Well..” Hermione started.” It started about two weeks ago when Ron humiliated me in front of the entire house. I ran to the Room of Requirements and he happened to be in there. He comforted me when I broke down. Then, a few days later, I went to the Room again and was there, but he looked so helpless. I don’t know what came over to me, but I tried to help. We talked, but I don’t think I helped at all with whatever he was dealing with. He was actually civil and nice to me. He was so different from the Malfoy we know. He’s still an ass, of course, and he’s not any different to anyone else, but I don’t know. He just seemed so different. And then there’s what happened last night.” She paused to breathe. Ginny just looked at her, still having mixed feelings about the Malfoy, but feeling a little less shocked.  
“What happened last night?” She asked.  
“To put it simply, he kissed me, and I kind of sort of kissed him back…” Hermione added sheepishly as the look of shock returned to her friend’s face.  
“You did what!”  
“I couldn’t sleep late last night, so I took a walk and ran into him. Literally. He helped me up and then confessed that he couldn’t get me out of his head. Then we kissed. A lot. It was actually quite nice. He was really good at it. Then I basically ran away when we heard someone coming.” She exhaled as she got it all out. Ginny was just staring at her amazed.   
“Looks like you managed to tame the prick. I don’t like it, but as you’re best friend I have to support you. But you tell me if he hurts you and I will personally skin him alive.” Ginny threatened.   
“Of course. And besides, it’s not like we’re actually together or anything. It all just kind of happened.” She shrugged, thankful that the redhead had not blown up at her.  
“Well I should go get to class.” Ginny sighed as she saw the time. She gave Hermione a hug and smiled at her. “Good luck with your Death Eater. Go talk to him.” She commanded, but Hermione just laughed. She did follow Ginny out of the commons room, going to get breakfast.   
As she walked down the hall she thought about everything that had transpired between Draco and herself. She had thought about it countless times but just couldn’t seem to wrap her head around any of it. She ran a hand through her frizzy hair and sighed. What did he even see in her anyway? He’s gorgeous, and she’s a fuzzy mouse. Nothing special. She was about to enter the Great Hall for breakfast when she spotted Draco walking. He caught her eyes and walked towards her. She knew this was going to happen eventually. He was going to tell her to forget everything and that it meant nothing. She braced herself as he made his was to her. He looked her in the eyes, something not many people did and murmured softly.  
“Granger, We should talk.” Hermione nodded and followed him as he made his way down an empty corridor. Here we go, she thought to herself as she prepared for the heartbreak that was sure to come.

A.N: Thanks for reading! I know that this chapter is mainly a filler one, and that I probably disappointed you all. I promise the next one will be better and have more Draco Hermione action. Thanks again and remember, as always, to comment and favorite!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any of these characters. They belong to the lovely J.K. I only own my story :P  
AN: Hi again! I know it’s only a few days after my last update, but have you ever known me to update on a schedule?  I was blown away by the response from the last chapter! I expected next to no reviews, so thank you. Plus I got more follows and favorites! Also, I decided I’m going to start replying to the reviews, because you guys are so amazing. Anyways, I should probably get back to the story now.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione worried her bottom lip nervously as she followed Draco through the murky corridor. She didn’t appreciate how quickly her heart was beating. Blasted Malfoy with his insufferable..ugh. She didn’t even know what to call him. He drove her insane, and not in the way that Ron did. Ron was her friend, her best friend, but he was so dense. Hermione couldn’t remember why she fancied him. Maybe it was his idiotic grin, or the way he laughed at everything. His immaturity was laughable, but still, he was her best friend.   
She was snapped out of her thoughts by Draco clearing his throat. She hadn’t realized that they had stopped, or that he was now facing her with his arms crossed and looking at her with an amused smirk.  
“Daydreaming about your Weasel, Granger?” he asked clearly amused with the look of confusion that passed over her face.  
“Oh bug off Malfoy.” She sneered. She folded her arms crossly and leaned against the nearest wall. If he was just going to be a cad, why did he bother dragging her all the way out here? She had a Transfiguration essay that she hadn’t finished yet, and didn’t have time for his infuriating ego. Who are you kidding Hermione? If he infuriates you so much, why’d you kiss him? She was about to scold herself mentally again when Draco sighed impatiently and flicked her forehead. She froze momentarily and glared icily at him, while he just stood looking smug with that bloody arrogant smirk splayed across his face. His silver eyes gleamed with mischief, annoyance, and something else that Hermione couldn’t pinpoint. She sighed impatiently, narrowing her eyes.   
“What exactly did you want to talk about, Malfoy?” She spat, knowing full well what he intended to talk about.   
“You’re the brightest witch of your age, I would have figured you know what I want to talk about.” He sneered sarcastically. Hermione flushed, embarrassed. Of course she knew what he meant. What on earth would he want to talk about beside that? “So the mudblood does have a brain.” He added rolling his eyes. She glared at him, turned on her heels, and started to walk back to the Great Hall. She was done with his constant belittlement. “Wait!” he called suddenly, grabbing her arm. Shocked she twisted in his grasp and narrowed her eyes at him. He had released her arm and instantly resumed his cold demeanor. “We need to talk,” he began, repeating himself. Hermione could tell that he was choosing his words very carefully. “We need to talk about what happened last night.”  
“Why? What’s there to talk about?” she asked coldly, her voice slowly rising, “You’re going to tell me that it meant nothing, that you weren’t being yourself, or that you don’t even care. Besides, how could you possibly bring yourself to even touch a filthy mudbood like me?” she hissed, growing angry. Draco’s eyes flashed dangerously.  
“ Don’t pretend to think you know me.” He spat, now growing livid and clenching his hands at his sides. ‘You know nothing about me. You can’t possibly know what I have to go through. You don’t know what it’s like to be me, to have to be this fucking perfect Death Eater. To be forced to watch as he tortures and kills innocent people. To have to kill them yourself. To know that the only way you can get your damn father’s approval is to be perfect and evil. To have him use the damn cruciartus curse on you every time you screw up or show any slight trace of compassion.” He seethed. His anger evaporated once he realized what he had confessed and he suddenly seemed very interested in his shoes. “Shit.” He muttered under his breath, not daring to look at her. He basically just told her that he was a Death Eater and his father fucking abuses him. Great going Draco. When he finally got the courage to meet her eyes again he was shocked to see silent tears streaming down her cheeks. For a few eternally long seconds they stood there, just staring at each other.  
“You know, I would if you would tell me.” She whispered shakily, breaking the silence. She inched closer to him and looked up into his clear grey eyes, wanting to reach out but knowing she shouldn’t. He was so lost and broken, and all Hermione wanted to do was help when he looked at her with all that pain and sadness. He was so good at hiding how he really felt, but when she looked into his eyes she could see everything. All the hurt, pain, sadness, confusion, anger, and longing. “That other day,” she began, her confidence seeping back into her as her tears slowed. “That other day in the Room of Requirement, when you said you wished you could tell me something but couldn’t.” Draco eyed her warily, his emotionless wall was starting to crumble and she knew it. “Well you can.” She paused, “I want to help you. You need someone right now, and that can be me, Mal-Draco..” She flushed at the look he gave her when she uttered his first name. She didn’t know what had compelled her to call him that, but gauging by the wa he was looking at her, it had made a difference.   
“Granger..” he breathed, “You have to stop doing that. You have to stop making me think you care. You have to make me stop starting to care for you.” He whispered before grabbing her face and pulling her towards him and capturing her lips. She kissed him back right away, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. Draco forced himself to pull away, staring at her big, toffee eyes and swollen lips. She had to catch her breath. Where did that come from?? She wasn’t complaining, but still. Also, had he really just said he was starting to care for her too? Too? Gosh Hermione..   
“I-“ she was cut off by the sound of Harry calling her name. They quickly sprung apart and Draco slid his mask of irritation back on and hardened, all the kindness he had just shown gone.   
“Malfoy.” Harry almost growled. “What do you want? Leave Hermione alone.” Draco smirked, his normal cockiness returned.   
“What’s the problem Potter? Afraid I’ll steal your precious mudblood girlfriend away from you?” Hermione winced at his choice of words and thought she saw a flicker of remorse in his eyes.   
Harry grabbed her hand and dragged Hermione away.   
“Let’s go ‘Mione. Who even wants to bother with a pig like him?” She trailed behind Harry and snuck a glance behind her. Her eyes met Draco’s for a moment before she was tugged around the corner and lost sight of him. What had happened? She really hated boys.   
A.N: HIII!!! I don’t really have much to say except for be sure to review and follow and favorite and all that jazz. :* Love you all!! (Oh! By the way, all review responses will be below the last AN for future reference.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hfarrands18: Don’t worry. I’ll try and update more often now. :p And yes, it was rude, but if you can’t tell, I like a little rude. Draco is one of my favorite characters after all. (next to Lupin :3) And besides, any reviews, rude or not, are nice.  
Rose5689: AH I’M SORRY I KNOW CLIFHANGER AGHH and of course I’ll write more :3 Just for you.  
Amar 2: First of all, I know that you reviewed chapter 1, but it was recent so hi. And thanks for reading!  
Savanna: AH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING EVERYTHING!! It means a lot. :’) So I’m just going to respond to all four :P 1.Aww thanks!I feel like my first chapter was the best and they’ve kinda gone downhill but thanks anyway! :3 2.Yea, I try to make him Malfoy-ish, but I’m not too good at it. I’ll try more in chapter 5. And shhhh I’m not telling 3.Thankssss!! I don’t have much experience so hehheh. And once again. I’m trying to make him less OC…trying. 4.Nope. Not yet :P Thanks 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

A.N. I'm back! The past few months have been very stressful and difficult for me, so I haven't had much time or inspiration to write. I won't bore you all with the details, unless you want to know about my personal life. To make it up to you I have a chapter with some fluffiness/ make-out goodness. ^.^ I will also try to get another chapter out this week, but we'll see how this goes with school and all. Also, I'm starting another story that is set in the Marauders' Era. I know I should be focusing on this one, but I've had this idea for so long, and you all should check it out once I post it! Anyway, I love you all and thanks for sticking with me and reading!

It had been three days since Draco had pulled Hermione into the corner and practically confessed to being a Death Eater, but that wasn't the part that stuck with Hermione. She was still trying to work her mind around the fact that he had said he was starting to care for her. Why would he? They had barely done anything except for talk a few times and kiss in the halls at night. Why would he care for her? Had no one really ever paid that much attention to what was going on in his life? Merlin, she assumed that he would flaunt his posh lifestyle to everyone he could.

But then there was the part about his father abusing him.

She didn't even want to think about that part. She could never have guessed that someone's father would do that to their own son. Especially Malfoy. No wonder he never wanted to let anyone in. Hermione couldn't forget his face when he had let that slip. He seemed so shocked and embarrassed. She had never seen Malfoy look that vulnerable.

She sighed and lay back onto her plush Gryffindor Red comforter. For the first time since she had arrived at Hogwarts, the red didn't seem so appealing. She wanted something less cheerful. Something like green? Or silver?Her subconscious whispered as she flipped over onto her stomach and buried her face into her pillow. Why couldn't she like someone else? Anyone would be preferable compared to Malfoy.

When there was a soft knock on the door to her room Hermione merely moaned to acknowledge the request to come in. Only after the door creaked open and someone sat down on the edge of her bed did Hermione raise her head. She looked at the concerned Ginny blankly and mumbled, "What is it?"

"Are you alright Hermione?"

Exhaling slowly she rolled over onto her back again and stared up at the ceiling.

"Not really, Gin."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked calmly as she lay down next to Hermione on the bed.

"I don't know. I should, but I don't know if I can tell you."

"So I'm guessing it's about Malfoy? I've not seen you this worked up in a while. He must really be something to get your attention. You're the girl that barely batted an eyelash when Victor Krum practically worshiped the ground you walked on." She teased, elbowing Hermione's arm playfully. Hermione laughed but then sighed again and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"That's it Hermione." Ginny sat up suddenly and pulled her best friend into a sitting position, making her face her. She hadn't seen Hermione this distraught in a long time. The last time she was this upset, she hadn't talked to anyone or answered any questions in class for over a week. "You need to snap out of it. Tell me what's going on. You know you can trust me, and I'm not going to judge you or tell anyone about Malfoy. That's what best friends are for."

With a weak smile Hermione finally agreed, "You're right, and it is about Malfoy-"

"I knew it!" Ginny cried triumphantly and fist-pumped the air, "Oops, sorry. Do go on."

"Anyway, yes it does involve Malfoy, and I can't stop thinking about him. I'll be thinking about something that has nothing to do with him, and then BAM there he is again. I don't know what to do!"

"Looks like you've got it bad Hermione."

"I know," she moaned, "A few days ago he pulled my off to the side to talk about the kiss, and then we argued. But he kissed me again and I completely melted. He shouldn't be able to do that to me! I'm probably just some girl he can toss around and use to satisfy himself, and here I am swooning every time I think about him."

"You don't know that. He wanted to talk about the kiss, maybe he wanted to say that it did actually mean something to him too. Plus he did kiss you again, so there's something there. But this can't be all that's bothering you, right? Another quick kiss?"

"No, you're right Gin.." Hermione frowned as she debated actually telling Ginny or not. It was extremely personal to Draco, and he hadn't even meant to tell her. But then again this was her best friend. She had to. He would never know.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Ever."

Ginny nodded and urged Hermione to go on.

"Well, he didn't mean to tell me this, it just kinda slipped out. He basically admitted to being a Death Eater."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, "What?!"

"But that's not everything." Hermione began quietly, "He also told me that his father uses the Crutiartus Curse on him. And from the way he said it, I think he does it a lot." She looked down somberly.

Ginny had covered her mouth with her hand and looked shocked. "That's horrible. Who would ever do that to their own kid? I knew Lucius was horrible, but I would never have guessed that he was capable of that."

"I know. That's exactly how I feel. How could he do that? Knowing all this should make me want to stay away from him, but all it does is make me want to help him, to be there for him, you know? To let him know that he doesn't have to go through it alone."

"Merlin, Hermione, you really do have it bad for this boy." Ginny smiled. "You should try getting closer to him. It seems like you genuinely care for him, and the worst that could happen is that he won't let you in. Oh, and don't forget, even if you don't change him or whatever, you can still get to taste those sweet lips of his. As much as I love Harry, that boy is beautiful and a gift from above."

Hermione just laughed at her friend's antics and smiled. She pulled Ginny into a hug and whispered thank you. "You should get some sleep, Gin."

"What about you?"

"I think I might go out and try to find Malfoy. I've noticed he likes to lurk around at this time of night."

"Ooh, Hermione! Go get that boy! Good luck!"

Waving her off Hermione got up off the bed, straightened her clothes, and peeked in the mirror in order to try and make her hair look like less of a mess. She took a deep breath and slid out the door. She made it through the Commons Room easily and past the sleeping fat lady. Now was the hard part. Finding Draco.

She wandered the halls for a while, avoiding the patrolling ghosts and Filch. When she made it around one corner she gasped as she was pulled back by two strong arms that had wrapped around her waist.

"What are you-!" she was cut off as a hand was placed over her mouth and she spun around to find the notorious Draco Malfoy. She glared at him and removed his hand. She really should have guessed that it was him. Who else would be out at this time of night?

"Granger, what a pleasant surprise." He smiled charmingly at her and crossed his arms, leaning against the cool, stone wall.

"Save it Malfoy. I should have known you would be the only one daft enough to wander around out at this time."

"Really? You're out here to, you know. Why is that?"

She was thankful for the darkness, so that he couldn't see the way her cheeks were starting to heat up. "If you must know, Malfoy, I was looking for you." She huffed and crossed her arms mimicking him.

'Oh really? You were looking for me?" he raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Yes, Malfoy. You said you wanted to talk, but we never really got the chance to.."

"Ah. Now's not the time for words." He pushed off the wall and made his way over to her.

"What? But we need to talk!" Her breath started to become labored with every step he took closer. Damn hormones. She cursed him and the way he slid over to her so leisurely and made it seem so attractive.

"Hmm.. We will, just not now." He whispered and ran a hand through her hair, resting it on the back of her neck.

"B-but isn't this exactly what we need to discuss?" Did I really just stutter? He's going to think I'm just a dumb little girl who can't handle things like this.

He looked into her eyes, his eyes surprisingly clear and determined, and lowered his lids so that he was looking at her through hooded eyes.

"Just relax, Granger. Now is not the time for words. For once, don't think." He muttered into her neck as he presses soft kisses there.

"Ah, but."

"Shh.." he cooed against her skin and moved to kiss her gently. All the resolve Hermione had melted away when his lips touched hers. They were cool, and so soft. How did his lips always manage to be this soft? She gave in and closed her eyes, kissing him back and wrapping her arms leisurely around his neck. This kiss was slow and sweet, unlike the other times. She could see herself doing this forever.

When Draco moved away for a moment, to spin them around and push her gently against the wall, she murmured into his lips. "We really have to stop meeting like this." He laughed breathily and whispered so that his lips barely brushed hers.

"You don't seem to be complaining though."

"Just shut up and kiss me." Hermione was done with his cocky attitude, so she grabbed the back of his head and pushed his lips fully to hers. For once he actually listened to what she said, and kissed her with more passion than before. The dominant Draco she was used to had returned. He forced her back into the cold wall and the temperature difference between the wall and Draco's body was exhilarating. She found herself biting his lip and prying his mouth open, taking charge for the first time.

This sudden spur of confidence in Hermione seemed to encourage Draco more and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and used his tongue to battle for dominance, almost dragging a moan out of her lips. With his constantly pushing her into the wall, she gave up on not being squashed and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Draco's waist. He pulled away for a moment to give her a surprised look through clouded eyes.

It was her turn to smirk and she kissed him again, forcefully yet quickly. Copying his movements from the time before, she moved her lips to his jaw and started kissing along down his jaw and neck. She was surprised when he arched his neck, giving her more access to his neck. Encouraged by his reaction, she bit gently on the soft skin of his neck, and then covered the bite mark with a kiss. She loved being able to draw a reaction out of him. Normally it was him doing all the giving and her doing all the taking. Not tonight.

When she reached the place that his neck met his collarbone, she sucked gently on the exposed flesh and felt him inhale sharply. She smiled against his neck but gasped when he grabbed her chin and captured her lips again. The amount of passion he was putting into the kiss caused her to shiver. She opened her mouth to him willingly and let him explore every crevice. Hermione realized that if this went any further tonight, she might not be able to stop herself from going all the way, and she did not want her first time to be in a dark hallway with a boy she wasn't sure even had feelings for her. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away, resting her forehead against his. She still had her eyes closed and was panting heavily.

"Not tonight, I can't" she whispered, praying he wouldn't just walk away now. Instead he kissed her again softly.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her forehead gently and she returned his smile.

"What is this? What's happening here? Am I just some toy for you?" She hated to ask now, but she felt like she never would if she didn't.

Sighing he let her down onto the floor, but kept her close. "I don't know what this is, and I have no idea what's happening, but I do know that whatever this is is different. Different from any other time I've simply kissed a girl. You're something different, Granger, but I don't know what. And like I said, now's not the time for talking. Later. Besides, I know for a fact you have a large test in Potions tomorrow and I would feel absolutely horrid if you failed it because of me." He smirked and laughed when she glared up at him.

How does he manage to go from being incredibly sweet to an arrogant ass all in a few sentences. He was right though, she did need to go to sleep. It was more likely that she would just process everything that he had said and done. Especially the part about her being something different. That she would definitely think about. A lot.

"Goodnight, Malfoy." She whispered and leaned up to kiss him gently before turning and walking back to the Gryffindor Commons Room.

"Goodnight, Granger."

A.N.: Yay! Thanks for reading everyone and I hopefully will be more consistent with updates now, but you never know. As always, don't forget to follow, vote, favorite, give kudos, whatever if you liked it! I love you all!

Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: Ah thank you so much! I LOOOVED your descriptions of everyone. I actually laughed out loud.

Yourloved: Thaaaaaaanks. Sorry :/ but I'll try to be better!

Cairen: Thank you so much, and I will try now! Don't worry.


End file.
